Golden Sun 3: Legend of Hogema
by ZeusKOTG
Summary: Alex is back and he is bringing the world of Hogema with him. Alex seeks revenge on Issac and Felix.


  
  
Chapter 1: And so it begins...  
  
????: Soon, the Sol and Luna lighthouses shall be awakened.  
  
Since I have been to both the peak and base of mount aleph, I have finally found the hidden stars of Luna and Sol. hehehehehe...  
  
The golden sun has given me the energy to survive and continue my quest. Isaac... Felix... You shall pay! I have slept for years to regain my power... and now... The BLACK STAR shall appear at the peak of Mt. Aleph! I give my power to the lighthouses of Weyard, and the elements shall overflow with power! It will overcome those adepts too weak to survive the brimming strength, as well as open the path to Hogema... I shall rule over Hogema and Weyard! I almost feel sorry for those clueless fools...  
  
Piers: So, you are going to enter the tournament as well, Alexis... Are you sure? It will be very dangerous...  
  
Alexis: Yes, I'm sure. Besides, I have my Ply psynergy, so don't worry.  
  
Mia: Piers, just let her enter. As long as she is careful, I don't mind...  
  
Alexis: Thank you, Mom...  
  
?????: Hey, Isaac!  
  
Everyone turns around to see Zayen running to the sign-up booth to enter the Tournament. (Isaac runs the Booth as well as the tournament.)  
  
Isaac: Heh, I thought you'd wanna enter the tournament. you're so competitive, just like Jenna was...  
  
Jenna: I heard that! I knew you were talking about me behind my back!  
  
Jenna was scowling at Isaac, with Garet right behind her.  
  
Garet: Don't let it bother you... you're too nervous already about Zayen entering the contest. Man, I need to get you yoga lessons!  
  
Jenna and Zayen are silent.  
  
Isaac: Um... ahem, Zayen? Just sign your name on the parchment...  
  
Zayen:...(silent contemplation)  
  
Zayen: (Still silent)  
  
Zayen:.....Alright.  
  
Isaac hands over the parchment and Zayen signs it.  
  
Kukina walks up to the booth as well.  
  
Zayen: ...? Kukina? Is that you? You look so... so different...  
  
Kukina: It must be your imagination. I'm the same Kukina I've always been!  
  
Umm... Dad, I want to enter the tournament...  
  
Isaac: (frowning) ...Are you sure, Kukina? It is a very dangerous contest.... I don't want you to get hurt...  
  
Kukina: Don't worry about it. I understand the possibilities of getting hurt, but I've been training all year for the psynergy tournament. I think I'm ready.  
  
Isaac: All right.... I'll sign you up.  
  
(as Isaac signs Kukina up, Felix and Karst walk over to the group.)  
  
Felix: Phew... Did we make it on time?  
  
Karst:.....  
  
Zayen: We're still signing up. You're pretty early.  
  
Isaac: Yeah. Are you signing up?  
  
Karst: No. We're just here to watch.  
  
Felix: Besides, we have to let other contestants have a chance of winning.: )  
  
Isaac: My, my, aren't we a little extra cocky today!  
  
Felix:???  
  
??????:Hey, Everyone! Am I too late to sign up?  
  
Everyone turns around to see Curtis, Sheba, and Ivan walking to the sign-up booth.  
  
Isaac: Nope, you're right on time. Sheba? Ivan? Are you signing up too?  
  
Ivan: No, we promised Curtis we'd cheer him on from the audience... Otherwise, we probably would.  
  
Zayen/Kukina: Aargh... faint  
  
Isaac: Kukina! What's the matter? ... Kukina? agh... faint  
  
Suddenly people start fainting, seemingly because of loss of their energy....  
  
Piers: Hmm... That's strange...  
  
Curtis: What's strange, sir?  
  
Piers: Just call me Piers... Am I mistaken, or is it only Venus and Mars adepts that are Fainting?  
  
Feizi: He's right...  
  
Everyone still conscious turns around to see Feizi standing before them.  
  
Feizi:...Why could I not foresee this?... I suppose I was too concentrated on the outcome of the tournament... Sheba tries to mind read the people who have fainted, and tells everyone her Idea...  
  
Sheba: It seems that they were knocked out by some strange wave of Psynergy...But, it wasn't of any of the four elements we know... However, they should be able to recover if we place them near the psynergy stone.  
  
The remaining people brought the unconscious as close to the psynergy stone as they could.  
  
After several hours, Isaac woke up first.  
  
Isaac:(silent)  
  
Isaac:... What... what happened?  
  
Sheba explained it to Isaac once again.  
  
Meanwhile, in Zayen's dreams....  
  
Everything was dark, a mix of deep violet, black, and dark blue.  
  
Zayen:... Huhn? where... am I?...  
  
????: You are in the world of Hogema. Well, in an illusion of it, anyway. This dream is a summarized view of your future in hogema. You should visit the fortune teller in SHAMAN VILLAGE, if you want details...  
  
A blinding flash of light made Zayen squint.  
  
????: My name is Alex. Tell Isaac and his friends of their ensured Doom! HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Zayen was blinded by the light, and suddenly felt weak.  
  
??????: Zayen? Are you alright? Zayen? Oh... He's moving, thank god...  
  
Zayen opened his eyes, but immediately snapped them shut again, as the light was too bright for his eyes to open in an instant.  
  
He cracked his eyes and waited for his eyes to adjust. when they did, he sat up strait and looked around to see what was going on.  
  
Kukina: Zayen! You're alright!  
  
Kukina embraces Zayen tight, and sighs with relief. Zayen can feel his face getting hot with embarrassment.  
  
Garet: Hehe... Kukina was worried about you!...whisper whisper(I think she likes you!)  
  
Zayen:whisper whisper (Let's hope so!)  
  
Kukina: Hey, what are you two whispering about?  
  
Zayen: Errm... Nothing....  
  
Karst: Look!points to the sky Something is happening in the middle of the Great Western Sea...  
  
Everyone looks to the area where she pointed.  
  
Villagers: Oh my god... gasp Oh my... What's happening  
  
The skies above the Great Eastern Sea were blood red, and was turning black.  
  
Zayen: What the...?  
  
Karst: Something strange is happening. We should investigate. Prepare the ship for departure!  
  
Garet: Why can't we just use the Teleport psynergy?  
  
Isaac: It's too dangerous. We could end up in the middle of a big mess....  
  
Piers: Okay, everyone! Get ready for departure! Bring plenty of provisions!   
  
Chapter 2: Another world... Hogema!  
  
Piers: Ah... It feels great to sail the seas again!  
  
Alexis: So this is the ocean... It's so beautiful....  
  
Piers: Beautiful barely begins to describe it, my daughter!  
  
As the look at the glimmering ocean, Zayen is too... Busy... To see.  
  
Zayen: Oh, man... I don't feel so good... urp  
  
Mia: Oh, my... I was afraid this was going to happen...  
  
Isaac: A Mars adept new to sailing the seas is miserable... Garet was the same way, when he first started sailing... (Isaac: lol) After we fought that Kraken in the Karagol Sea, Garet spent the rest of the trip hanging over the deck!  
  
Garet: Don't laugh! It was horrible! shudders I feel nauseated Just thinking about it!  
  
Piers: Then don't think about it!  
  
Karst:(thinking) Whenever I look north to Prox, I think of Mars Lighthouse... I was so close to dying... So cold... I'm lucky Felix came back with Piers to get me. But I still feel sorry for Agatio...  
  
Flashback  
  
Karst: So... So cold... But... People of the Mars Clan are meant to be Immune to cold...  
  
Felix... Take the Mars Star. Agatio has it.  
  
Felix: (vv) ...  
  
Agatio: Here's the Mars Star... Quick... Take the Mars Star to the top of Mars Lighthouse  
  
before Prox withers away... (silence)  
  
Karst: Hurry!...  
  
Felix races to the top of the Lighthouse.  
  
Karst: May the gods watch over you... (falls unconscious)  
  
?????: She's still alive! Hurry, Piers!  
  
?????: Right! Ply  
  
Karst: Who's there?...  
  
Felix: It's us. We came to check on you. ...Agatio didn't make it, I'm afraid...  
  
Karst: Just like Menardi... Sister... Another death I couldn't prevent...  
  
Piers: Everyone at Prox thinks you're dead. We should hurry back...  
  
At Prox...  
  
Innkeeper: Karst! You're alive! Are you all right!?  
  
Karst:...(vv)  
  
Puelle(leader of prox): Karst! You're okay! Where's Agatio!?  
  
Karst:...  
  
Puelle:...  
  
End Flashback  
  
Author: BurningHeart3 


End file.
